


9:38pm

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [32]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Series: hydrangeas [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Kudos: 18





	9:38pm

the water envelops the two of you. **wakatoshi’s** strong arm holds you in place, smiling from ear to ear. you make a joke about him burning through his athlete money by making such a big bathtub. the rumble of his laughter echoes through the room, his lips brushing over yours. he doesn’t deny it. his eyes are forest gold in the candlelight. you nestle into the crook of his neck, hearts intertwined.

you are home.


End file.
